1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to sharing contents data in a network, and more particularly, to a system and method of connecting a device for providing contents data with a device for receiving contents data by using a server in a network.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional contents data sharing schemes are mainly divided into a scheme using physical media such as a memory card, a CD, and a DVD and a scheme of downloading the contents data from a computer and sharing the contents data though a server.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a construction of a conventional contents data sharing scheme using physical media. In the scheme, a moving picture or a still picture is first obtained by a camera 10, and then, contents data is stored in portable media 20 such as a video tape and a DVD. After that, the contents data stored in the portable media is transferred to a playing apparatus 30 and reproduced by a display apparatus 40.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing a construction of a conventional contents data sharing scheme using an Internet server. The contents data sharing scheme shown in FIG. 2 shares by using an Internet server 50. In this scheme, a moving picture or a still picture is first obtained by a camera 60, and then, contents data is uploaded to the Internet server 50 by using a computer 70. The contents data stored in the Internet server 50 is then downloaded using a computer 80. The downloaded contents data is then displayed on a display 90.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the scheme using the physical media such as a CD and a flash memory, there is a transfer distance limitation, and since the media is used, the cost for sharing the contents data increases, in addition to much time being taken to share the contents data.
Also, as seen in FIG. 2, the contents data sharing scheme using an Internet server 50 requires transmitting from an apparatus such as a camcorder and a digital camera 60 to the computer 70 and direct uploading to the Internet server 50. Therefore, a user which is not skilled at using a computer has difficulty with the task, so that contents data sharing cannot smoothly be implemented.